moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Winds Trade Company
The Four Winds Trade Company is a for-profit multi-purpose trade, export, rare-goods vendoring and 'relic re-acquisition' organization established by Bakuzan Burlycloud during the events of the Tanaan Jungle invasion. The Company seeks to empower its members and allies by forming long-lasting partnerships for trade, recovery, supply and sell-sword services. Keeping relatively on the lighthearted straight and narrow, but not afraid to dip into the murkier sides of the law when necessary for their client's satisfaction, the employees of the Four Winds are the group to turn to when an item needs collecting, supplies need delivering or a questionable task needs doing - without clients subjecting themselves to any pesky 'liability' or 'legality' nonsense. With the advent of the Legion's arrival on Azeroth and subsequent destruction of the majority of the Winds' holdings, routes and supplies, the Trade Baron has signed multiple agreements with the Ranger Lady of the Highguard to become a subsidiary of the Silver Covenant; armed with the greatest of Thalassian culture, cuisines and command, the affable Trade Baron aims to aid their allies with the mightiest of acquisitioning skills that Azeroth's ever witnessed. =History & Purpose= ---- Upon finding shattered armaments scattered around what was left of her small hometown of Stoneplow, Bakuzan Burlycloud had the epiphany that she hadn't ever really been of use to the faction that had so easily welcomed her people into its folds - and decided to make a career change from resident lamppost sitter in the Cathedral district to enterprising Trade Baron. Using her well-earned clout within the Tillers' Union as a chair member (for Trade, Export and Tourism), Bakuzan took her own funding and filed paperwork to register the Four Winds Trading Company in the Human capital of Stormwind City as a reputable organization, and began approaching trusted contacts for hire. Through the Winds, Bakuzan and her employees act as a support role for their allies, supplying customers with delicious meals, weaponry, combat-oriented aid, armor and more - along with off-the-cuff contracts picked up from unique clients for her employees and Directors to embark on for extra reward or notoriety. Despite their Alliance-leaning preferences, their order-unaffiliated status affords them opportunities that legally or socially bound parties don't have the privilege of taking - making the Winds ripe for hire for necessary third-party situations. In addition, the Company acts as a broker for smaller vendors looking for a larger buying audience, or adventurers seeking a vessel to improve upon their studies and training; even hiring the everyman just wanting a profit from practicing varying trade skills. Although seemingly inept on the surface, the Winds members are skilled in their lines of work - and have aided its allies in everything from catering simple parties to elaborate holiday galas; from delivering giant carrots to fist-fighting an enormous Kraken for High Elven artifacts - even to appearing on the front lines against the Fel Horde in the last desperate push to Hellfire Citadel. Events and Appearances The Four Winds Trade Company was established primarily to aid members of the Alliance; knowing an army marches on its stomach, Bakuzan, as acting Trade Baron, sets out to work with varying members of Alliance and Neutral oriented guilds, organizations, mercenary groups and businesses to provide stable and reliable goods, transport and for-hire work. The Winds aim to be the group to turn to when an ally is looking for a specific item or type of aid; not specializing in any one field is both their strength and weakness, as Bakuzan's wandering eye is prone to picking up any type of route or odd job available to her employees. The Sha'tari Gemstone The Company's first major contract was to recover a gemstone of great power that was stolen from a Draenic temple during the Siege of Shattrath; unwilling to risk propagating any racial tensions due to the aid of Lady Liadrin and her Blood Knights, but still sure that Sin'dorei of the Horde were behind the theft, a low-ranking Draenic priest approached Bakuzan with promise of payment to recover the stone for him. Upon setting out to Nagrand, following the clues left by the thief, the Company and their allies in the Te'Amun located Grilax Goldgrinder, head of the Goldgrinder cartel, and beat the information out of him as to who had bought the stone. Goldgrinder relented, giving up the name and information of a Zyamine Bloodsinger; she and her lackeys had taken the gemstone to the Isle of Quel'danas to attempt to open a portal to the Twisting Nether while the heroes of the Grand Alliance were distracted in Tanaan. The Company was able to stop them in time, but the Draenic priest that appeared to reclaim the stone revealed himself as a Man'ari turncoat; upon shoving the stone into his forehead and channeling its power, he tried to wipe out the last loose end of his manipulation (having hired the Goblins to steal the gem for him, then tempting the Elves with its power) - the Company. After a grueling battle, Asyrj ripped out the foul creature's spinal cord, killing him before he could escape into the Nether. Tesserra, a Worgen Druid, recovered the stone and has contacted the Te'Amun for its safe acquisition and recovery... Silver Reaver Campaign The Four Winds then lent their aid to the Grand Alliance in attempting to reclaim a stolen and fel-corrupted Silver Reaver construct, built by the Highguard, but succeeded only in having Bakuzan and Barsos Ironhide captured. They've since been recovered, but at a crippling blow to the Alliance - the Reaver was unrecoverable and damaged, while Bakuzan sustained prolonged injuries in a successful campaign to 'rescue' Barsos, the unlikely hero of the hour, from encroaching fel sludges. Bakuzan took a fair amount of time in recovering from her injuries with care from both Barsos' unorthodox Death Knight healing, and frequent checkups by the Lightwarden of Te'Amun, Rhuua; back on her feet, Bakuzan has every intention to push the Four Winds forward with more campaigns and contracts to follow through. The Army of the Truthful Campaign After the Silver Reaver campaign / the Court of Uther's return from the jungles of Tanaan, the Highguard have set out on a personal crusade to bring the radically violent Scarlet sect known as the Army of the Truthful to a swift and unmerciful end; reaching outside of the jurisdiction of the Court, Ranger-Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow has elected to bring members of the Winds along on varying scouting campaigns, bombing runs and aiding in precision dronegonhawk strikes. Cultist of the Damned Event Inbetween aiding the High Elves on their missions against the Scarlet menace, the Four Winds are off on their own adventures - having previously been paid a pittance to exterminate some undead wandering Raven Hill, Bakuzan and her compatriots stumbled across a lone Cultist of the Damned practicing necromancy in the Graveyard (as they do); chasing after him revealed an entire set of unexplored catacombs. Inbetween destroying the Cultist's plans, Barsos Ironhide managed to acquire a new minion; an abnormally large, abjectly feminine Flesh Giant he affectionately dubbed 'Samantha'. The Company was able to track down and take out the Cultist and his 'Aboneimation' creature, and after further exploration of the crypts, spied a Lich and its minions working double-time to raise mindless dead from recently harvested corpses. They then regrouped and took it upon themselves to aid the people of Raven Hill; between their knowledge of prayer rites, undead inner workings and brute strength, it was speculated to still not be enough to bring down the Lich permanently. After enlisting the aid of the Highguard's best Light-wielders, the Company made their way through the Lich's hideout in the crypts below Duskwood, punching through boobytrapped room after room, narrowly avoiding succumbing to an insidious poison. After much strife, Lynnesta of the Highguard managed to smash the Lich's phylactery, bringing an end to his nefarious experiments on the corpses of the freshly dead. Honnoji's Return In 625 K.C., Bakuzan Burlycloud sent out letters of request to the Temple of Chi-ji, requesting a representative from their order for the newly established Light's Accord. Honnoji was the priestess that answered the call, having recognized the surname and lotus emblem on the letter. During this time, however, Bakuzan had an attempt made on her life by an unknown assailant and had fallen into a deathlike sleep, rendering a reunion between the two impossible by conventional means. More on this arc can be found at Honnoji's own entry. )) Reclamation of the Blasted Lands The Four Winds assisted their allies in the Grand Alliance with planned deliveries of medical supplies and rations for their push to reclaim Nethergarde Keep in the Blasted Lands, from Iron Horde holdouts still located within its battered walls. After a lengthy push up the Surwich beachhead through the Tainted Forest - whereupon after a lengthy battle, Bakuzan and her employees discovered a cleansed moonwell that they promptly bottled and stockpiled for sale and usage - the Winds discovered their supply route had been compromised by Iron Horde scouts, rendering their material aid stolen and scattered across the Blasted Lands-cape. It was only after the subsequent occupation of Okril'on Hold that the Trade Baron's faithful were able to reclaim lost stockpiles necessary to continue the campaign. Bakuzan herself narrowly avoided capture by forces of the New Horde; heading out of the Hold, thanks to her notorious inability to remain complacently in one place, she met up with her employees in Nethergarde mere moments before the New Horde surged upon the remaining Hold defenders and taking it with little fanfare. With the military might of the Alliance backing their campaigns, the Winds aided their allies in the Highguard, the Citrine Eagle and the Te'Amun in successfully driving the New Horde away from the cleared-out Nethergarde. The Swamp of Sorrows has additionally been purged in the way of safe delivery routes, opening up an entirely new zone to the Winds in which to travel and explore for fun and profit. What the Baron does with this information remains to be seen. SODA-BOTL Reconstruction [ WIP! ] Further Apperances - The Fall of Stromgarde - The Tournament of Ages (2016) - Crusade on Shattrath (2015) Marmot Ball Team The Four Winds is proud to announce their intent to participate, sponsor and otherwise help usher in a resurgence in the Eastern Kingdoms sport of Marmot Ball with their very own team: the Valley Turminators! Signup sheets have been posted all around the Outpost for further review, along with double orders of silkcloth to craft Scowly th'Scowlin' Turnip mascot souvenirs! The Winds' Trade Baron Bakuzan is in talks with higherups of the Light's Accord to further aid in stocking the ever-important snack and souvenir stands located at varying pitches across Azeroth, and uniforms for league matches and scrimmages have been ordered! IC Contract Fine Print Intent to Acknowledge Responsibility of Bodily Harm Form (3.u8_mkII) The Silver Covenant, the 'Four Winds Acquisitions Group', heretofore referred to as 'the Winds', and its allies are not liable nor responsible for '''DEBATABLY JOB-INCURRED' injuries, fake or sustained; burns, scratches, owies, bruises, nicks, cuts, scrapes, torn armor, torn dresses, torn loincloths, ripped loincloths, Ogre loincloths, vision damage from staring at a ripped Ogre loincloth, fel corruption, Arcane damage, Fire damage, Frost damage, Shadow damage, Shadowfrost damage, Holy Light cauterization, Holy Light rejection, feral Druid nail clippings, Draenic nipple piercings and cleanings therein, feral Druid horn stubbings, feral Druid hoof cracking, electrical damage, electrical stimulation, erotic electrical stimulations; inability to breathe, unwillingness to properly outfit for the job at hand - including, but not limited to, equipping faulty diving gear (underwater or lava); injuries sustained from facing mentally-traumatizing fears; Gnomish engineering failure, catastrophic Gnomish engineering failure, tiny Gnomish engineering failure, ANY TYPES of Goblin engineering failures, dancing injuries, overexertion from attempting to murder your own co-workers; Dwarven-induced scrotum hemorrhaging, Dwarven-induced anal prolapse, jumping-for-joy injuries, misshapen armor blisters, misshapen shoe blisters, misshapen leather chafing, swallowing of errant teeth (your own or others'); injuries sustained from stealth breaking, injuries sustained from positions being given away due to malfunctioning Gnomish communicators or accidental wormhole-induced injuries; injuries sustained from ingesting Pandaren brews; injuries sustained from ingesting Bakuzan's brews; injuries sustained by or in the attempt of wielding, repairing or recovering shovels or shovel-like implements; including, but not limited to, shovels, pitchforks, one-handed gardening hoes, one-handed gardening scythes and other caustic weedkillers; cooking stove burns, scrapes, scuffs, toe-stubbings, and various pots and or pans falling on the Employee's head; injuries sustained from heatstroke, sunstroke, errant sand in places sand should never be; drowning, near-drowning, curses placed upon the Employee by illegally acquiring cursed artifacts or relics; thorns in painful places, vine whiplashes, accidental Botani mutations, intentional Botani mutations, Forsaken bites, nibbles, chomps or slashes, burns from coffee machine filters, smashed fingers or toes in the Outpost refrigerator, mishaps caused by cooking competition backfires; ingestion of strange fluids accumulated from purified (or otherwise noted) moonwells; explosion, detonation or incineration of coworkers, whether by outside or inward influences; accidental or purposeful raptor-inflicted bites or scratches; injuries sustained whilst supervising orphans; injuries sustained whilst preventing the resurrection of another Mogu dynasty.'' The Ebon Blade by proxy, however, are '''NOW FULLY' responsible for the Employee: being thrown up on by any Death Knight affiliated with the Company; being oozed on, splattered with ectoplasm, splattered with decapitated head filth, attempted kidnapping or murder by wayward minions, splattered with chest-cavity leavings, splattered with runic energies; soul unceremoniously shoved back into corporeal body from death or near-death by a Death Knight; spills or stains from any aforementioned splattering are not covered under the Laundry Day Clause (2.08.a1). Please seek out a representative of the Ebon Blade for compensation and coverage entitlements in their entirety.'' This fine print is subject to change and reprint as necessary to protect the Four Winds, the Silver Covenant and the Highguard's upper management from litigation and Stormwind City's Peon's Compensation claims. Supplies Employees are granted the following items upon signing in triplicate the Intent to Release Responsibility of Bodily Harm Form (3.u8_mkII): * 1 (One) Gnomish-Engineered Earpiece Communicator Device ** ( with location ping, push-to-talk function, audio recorder and wormhole generator ) **1 (One) Arcane Beacon, property of the Highguard and Silver Covenant - unit may be replaced if damaged or lost with a considerable fine and fee attached. * 1 (One) Four Winds Trade Company insignia pin '' ** ( Employee responsible for maintaining prominent display location of pin as to be easily identified by fellow employees or allied groups ) * ''1 (One) set of Four Winds uniform; thickly-woven work shirt, overalls and work boots provided in varying sizes '' ** ''Uniforms are on permanent back-order due to unexplained shipments vanishing in the outpost before they reach the employees. The Outpost The pride and joy of the Four Winds Trade Company is a former war-torn Alliance garrison on Draenor. The complex and land were bought for a relatively fair sum, and renovated into a stronghold & warehouse combination capable of withstanding and storing the Winds' goods and employees alike. This is where the majority of their inventory is kept; transportation to and from Draenor is hardly an issue with a small cadre of portal-tearing Mages. Hardy Kun-Lai Pandaren and previously displaced Westfall civilians have been given jobs as day laborers; packers and shippers, they're the driving force behind the Winds' moderate success. Antiquities, artifacts and special orders are kept in the lock-down room known as the Vault. Only Bakuzan and Ulyon Mindeater, her Director of Internal Security, have keys to the Vault - and Bakuzan rarely finds a reason to venture in. [ More information on the Outpost can be found at its own entry. ] Outpost_farm.png|Can't have a Pandaren farm without a chicken coop! Fresh eggs, feathers and meat are in good supply. Mogu_pumpkins_on_draenor.png|Bakuzan attempts to grow Mogu Pumpkins on Outpost land with mixed results. Still edible! Fourwinds-inventory_2.png|Stacks and stacks of imported goods... Fourwinds-inventory.png|... and exported goods, all packed and ready for shipping. Mine 2.png|The Winds' local mine yields bountiful results. Everburning_forge_effects.png|Nothing like an everburning fire elemental to serve as a power source for your forge! Outpost_meetinghall.png|The Main Office is where Bakuzan lays down the law. She's started to spruce the place up with Pandaren accouterments. Vault_vault.png|The Winds' most valuable goods and rare finds are stored in the Vault. Exports of the Four Winds [ It can be assumed that since this is an IC listing of goods and services available that it is constantly a work in progress, updated often and as times, events and partnerships grow and change. Allies and prospective clients alike are encouraged to keep an eye on this section to mind what the Winds have to offer! ] The Four Winds Trade Co. currently has access to the following goods and services. Another comprehensive list can be found in the entries regarding their Outpost. Please contact any Employee, Director or Underbaron for more information regarding orders or trade intent! Pandaria The formerly mist-shrouded continent offers rich crops of varying shapes, sizes and yields from the Valley of the Four Winds, grown daily and accelerated in Vale-enriched soils for speed ordering in bulk amounts. Currently available are: * Healthy Turnips ( in both white and red varieties ) * Juicycrunch Carrots * Leafy Green Cabbages * Giant Mogu Pumpkins * Melons ( in both jade/vegetable and water/fruit varieties ) * Hearty Squash * Sweet-and-sour Witchberries ( grown and harvested on the Trade Baron's own farmstead ) . Valley soil has also been stress-tested to grow varying crops on Azeroth; special requests of Eastern Kingdoms/Kalimdor produce and herbs are available to order. * Along with the produce of the Valley, the Winds' current Trade Baron, Bakuzan Burlycloud, serves as the chair for Export, Trade and Tourism within the Tillers' Union, and is able to secure for trade and sale: ** Livestock from the Valley and surrounding areas: *** Domesticated yaks for transportation, furs and leathers *** Domesticated goats for goat-riding *** Mushan husbandry; meat, bones and leathers *** Fox pelts from the Wild Plains *** Tiger steaks and pelts & crane meat, eggs and feathers from the outskirts of the Krasarang Wilds *** Turtle shells and meat from the Yan-Zhe River *** Giant shrimp and varying fish breeds, also from the Yan-Zhe River * Jinyu Waterspeaker relics and iconography * Fertile soil and grass seeds * Ghost Iron and rare Trillium ( in both Black and White varieties ) ores * Silks, cloth and luxury textiles from the Silken Fields * Imported brews and ales derived from very tense negotiations with surrounding breweries, including but not limited to the prestigious Stormstout Brewery * Bamboo shoots and wood from Paoquan Hollow * Rice, breads and assorted fancy grains from the Imperial Granary * The finest culinary implements, spices and recipes from the community of Halfhill, along with prepackaged meals: ** Peaches; dried, sliced, pied or packaged as-is ** Varying fish dishes; jerky, consomme, curried, caked or skewered ** Mushrooms, rice cakes, yogurts and red bean buns for the animal-conscious * Imported Vale of Eternal Blossoms water (** now 100% Sha-influence free ) Feel free to speak with the Trade Baron at any time to arrange the importation and sale of Pandarian goods. Deliveries and Trade Routes With the advent of the Legion's arrival on Azeroth and subsequent invasion, the Winds have lost the majority of their trade route holdings and caravans/delivery supplies; routes through and near Stromgarde, in specific, have claimed many lives of workers and delivery drivers. ---- Established routes of safe passage for deliveries and trade routes are being mapped out, tested and executed throughout all four major continents of Azeroth, ensuring that no package goes undelivered and no deal goes undone! Wikia_upload_traderoutemap_EK_top.png|Current routes for the top half of the Eastern Kingdoms. Wikia_upload_traderoutemap_EK_bottom.png|Current routes for the bottom portion of the Eastern Kingdoms. Kalm_map_landmarks.png|Current MGDs translocation points for the top half of Kalimdor. Kalm_map_landmarks_lowerhalf.png|Current MGDs translocation points for the bottom portion of Kalimdor. In the meantime, the Winds have set aside gratuitous amounts of funding for transportation of their carefully managed inventories, including leasing out three modestly-sized shipping freighters, along with the construction and usage of automated gyrocopter delivery systems ( Miniature Gyrocopter Delivery Systems, or M.G.D.s for short ) ''for long distances, contested territories or areas otherwise deemed too much of a political, physical, mental or spiritual body risk for the Four Winds employees. A trained staff comprised of Pandaren from Kun-Lai and the Jade Forest, along with relocated Westfall citizens given new careers after the events of the Cataclysm, make up the majority of the Winds' behind-the-scenes delivery teams; buzzing with activity and rare accidentally-unboxed crate of spiders, the Outpost is truly a marvel of modern supply! In addition to the above lists, the Four Winds' elite employees can be contracted and trusted to recover rarities, antiquities and more. No job is too big or too small! From winning a Darkmoon Faire carnival game toy to recovering a priceless family treasure from the depths of Vashj'ir, the Four Winds can be trusted to accomplish any task necessary. Guild & Company Structure ''After signing acquisition forms to be... well, acquired, by the Silver Covenant's Highguard, it effectively nullified the majority of the Winds' ranking systems; with the exception of the Trade Baron's Directors, all ranks and file in the Winds' original company structure have been dissolved to be reformed with the Highguard's own divisions. This list is kept purely for archival purposes, and in the unlikely event of a reformation of the original Four Winds. ---- Employment with the Winds gives the average Azeroth Joe a chance to see the world and very likely punch a fair many things that either inhabit - or are trying to take over - it. There are multiple divisions to the Winds; each are specifically chosen and structured in order to appeal to a prospective employee's chosen lifestyle. Applicants start out as New Hires. '''After a week of IC activity, they are promoted to Employees. With time, dedication and interaction, will move up to a chosen position in their respective division - either '''Acquisitions or Operations, as a '''Blackjack or '''Dealer. When proven to be reliable and noteworthy in their occupation, the Trade Baron and her Directors will reward the employee appropriately with a title and special pin to wear on their person at all times, signifying their importance and occupation within the Company. Promoted players to these two aforementioned divisions will be given the opportunity to be an IC 'Chief' rank in their chosen fields of study or combat-oriented fields, designating them as the Winds' expert on such topics; chronomancy, portal jockeying and blood-feasting are not allowed to be designated as specialty fields, due to events in the Company's prior histories. The most elite of these members have opportunities to be promoted to Directors; officer ranks and representatives of what it means to be a Four Winds employee, these members are pillars in the subsidiary's structure; they write and host events, are active ICly and OOCly, help out new RPers with lore or add-on troubleshooting, aid in recruitment, work to bridge the gaps between the Highguard and Four Winds merger and generally provide a good atmosphere and public appearance for those in the guild(s) as a whole. Finally, Underbarons are Bakuzan's most trusted members, and serve as Winds liaisons and stand-in Trade Barons when said rank is unavailable to dictate guild actions. ACQUISITIONS The Acquisitions department is for those who like getting their hands dirty and don't mind picking fights -- or ending them. Mainly the muscle to Operations' neural network, Acquisitions members are also sent out to fight on behalf of the Winds for its allies when contracted or requested, in addition to their guardianship of its properties and interests. Acquisitions members are also not limited to meat-headed muscle-bags; their knowledge of both offensive and defensive combat skills with field medic training and healing is second to none when applied properly. In addition to their battle-tested conflict skills and awareness, Acquisitions spends the most time out 'in the field' - sent to the front lines not just for physical work, but as experts in their chosen fields of study - as archaeologists, adventurers, bodyguards and more. Those Winds members that favor brawn over logic, body bags over bribes and a show of force over a show of licenses will flourish in this department. Not to say that all Acquisitions hires are brainless dolts with itchy weapons fingers - they just favor the universal language of a sword, staff, runeblade or what-have-you over easily misheard verbal trade agreements. They've also got a vested interest in guarding the Winds' hard-earned personal properties. While the sheer amount of gold and valuables parked in the otherwise safe harbor of varying Vaults spread throughout the Winds' compounds might be tempting to those with nefarious intent, it's generally suggested that treasure hunters look elsewhere with Acquisitions members on-guard - lest they flee the Outpost with significantly less skin and hair on their person than when they'd started their approach. Acquisitions members are diverse enough to stand out, but as a combat force they are a unified money-making force of nature - descriptively speaking. Not as socially gifted or organized as their brethren in Operations, the Acquisitions department gets the job done - with force, if necessary. ---- OPERATIONS The Logistics and Resources departments have recently joined forces underneath a new cooperative-effort banner, dubbed OPERATIONS. This is sure to help balance out the disparity of the growing Acquisitions roster, and to prevent them from calling dibs on the best donuts in the Outpost's break room. The Operations department is for those less slam-your-face-into-things combat-minded, but still want to utilize their unique abilities or specific skill sets to make themselves, their Baron and their fellow Winds members considerably more wealthy. Mages, less-than-devout priests, small-time druids, tinkers and general-purpose crafters - those not necessarily jumping at the bit to fight at the front are welcomed. Operations members are assigned roles in charge of the storefront's inventory, sales and stocking, along with the Outpost's shipping routes, along with a Quality Control role; barring that, tucked away at the warehouse overseeing shipments and retrieval of items already acquired. While nowhere near packing the muscle - or desire to use it - of Acquisitions, Logistical-minded Operations members are masters of finding the fine print and loopholes in contracts, and have no issues dictating what needs to be shipped to which client, along with the fastest way to get said product there. As the more organized branch, they often talk circles around any less-than-savvy clientele, often dazzling them with triplicates of forms or potential product offerings as advertisements - or bribes. Members of Operations also partake in intelligence gathering and visible social obligations on behalf of the Winds' interests. Not necessarily limited to shadow-slipping covert actions, employees of the Resources department are in charge of keeping track of existing client information, property damaged by Four Winds' antics, intelligence gathered on potential clients and lucrative contracts. The Resources side of Operations are specialists in dictating who would be best applied where, turning in orders to the Outpost and ringing out storefront sales with a beaming smile and a wink. That affability is important - dealing with employee paperwork means they often deal with job placement and ludicrous hazard pay claims, alongside angry customers. As the branch most knowledgeable about the Winds' available assets, savvy Operations employees are also open to accept for-hire work and business meetings on behalf of the Company. Recognition Badges When an employee is brought into the Four Winds as a New Hire, they are given a metal pin in the shape of a lotus to wear on their person, signifying their association with the Company. When the employee is finally promoted to a division of their choice, they are given a corresponding badge to wear with that division's designation as an upgrade! Badges are to be worn with pride, as they show the employee's commitment to the Winds and its allies. OOC: Mission Statement / Admittance / Code of Conduct = This code of conduct is now woefully out of date, and is kept merely for archival purposes; please view and abide by the Highguard's listed Code of Conduct in your RP and OOC. = Mission Statement The is a casual-heavy Alliance RP-PVE/d20 guild on MoonGuard-US that focuses on the fictional World of Warcraft from a lighthearted supply, unique trade and adventure perspective. We strive to provide a safe and entertaining environment for all members, ICly and OOCly, and to act as a paragon of goodwill and active Moon Guard community support; providing an enjoyable experience in context of the game where a player can flesh out their character's stories through immersive group-based roleplay, or enjoy a casual and social environment whilst working on their personal PVE or PVP progression. Lore and Events Members are encouraged to learn about the expansive lore of the World of Warcraft - there is an expected level of being grammatically correct and lore-abiding by all IC members. FWTC members are often invited to participate in allied guild events as guests as a measure of goodwill; appropriate conduct and abiding by the group's established rules is expected; lore-breakers, frequent interrupters and 'god-moding' will not be tolerated, and violators will be disciplined at a time and place that will not affect the current group. * Ranks above Employee have guild 'permission to create their own events on the guild calendar, and are highly encouraged to write their own RPs and campaigns for Employees to participate in. * FWTC members are additionally highly encouraged to draw up their own d20 sheet to participate in events and to add to their character's immersion. The templates and rules for this sheet can be found HERE. Expounded Anti-Harassment Measures As you interact with others, keep in mind that you are part of a Company and thus reflect that Company through your actions; setting up alliances with other members or guilds is encouraged by nature of the guild's purpose; if you are able to set up such an accord, please make a note of it on the Company's shivtr in the provided forum so that the rest of the Company can keep track and play along! Harassment (''event disruption, hate speech, item abuse, unwanted attention of a sexual nature, forum, general or trade channel harassment, in-game through whispers, ban evasions, mail harassment or other mediums otherwise ICly or OOCly) will not be tolerated; varying on levels of intensity, this is a one-strike policy and will result in demotions or removals from the guild and its allies' good graces. Officers are expected to enforce and comply with this policy, or risk losing their Partner status. Bakuzan and her guild officers work closely with GMs and officers of Moon Guard guilds to carefully examine cases of harassment or abuse, and will act accordingly when such situations dictate; guild members and allies alike are encouraged to screenshot cases of harassment or abuse with context and have them ready to submit to appropriate parties as evidence for such claims. False claims or manipulating context or events to 'cry wolf' will not be tolerated and will result in immediate removal from the Company. Attendance and Guild Bank Expectations There is no set level of expected attendance to scheduled events. Measures are taken to ensure players at all times of the day and night have a chance to participate in events or walkup RPs. Secondary, tertiary et al. characters are invited into the guild at an OOC/ALT (Out of Character/Alternative Character) level; no one player may maintain the same rank across any characters in the guild in the interest of keeping guild bank materials at a stable level. Assorted Code of Conduct Markers: * Casual reminder that FWTC is not an ERP guild; we do not provide prostitution or escort services. Members are not discouraged from ERP on their own time, but advertising their 'services' under the FWTC banner is strictly prohibited. There are many fine organizations on the server that can aid players with such needs; FWTC is not one. * To that end, those wishing to participate in ERP must keep the following in mind: the act '''must be performed in a private location, with emotes contained to the participants (party chat, b.net chat; absolutely NO /me emotes or visible /emotes of any kind). Public ERP will not be tolerated, and overall, a one-strike policy is in effect for transgressors of any sort. * Employees that wish to participate in ERP will not be judged or treated differently as a result of their choice of lifestyle or partner(s), as long as the ERP is between two(+) consenting adults and contained within an IC context. The moment any sort of private acts begin leaking into the OOC realm, or affecting the structure or integrity of the guild as a whole, is when leadership will step in with reprimands, demotions, and if necessary, removals. * Having the 'of the Four Winds' title ( earned from clearing the Cataclysm-era raid Throne of the Four Winds on Heroic ) is not required, but encouraged for aesthetic reasons during guild events.Tabard wear is not enforced; we realize the white and gold lotus pattern can be difficult to match up with certain transmogrifications. * At this time Employees have no uniform; being a for-hire and contracted work organization, Bakuzan and her Partners realize that each Employee has their own unique style choices to bring to the Four Winds - however, what is colloquially referred to as 'slutmog' and blatantly out-of-character garb during guild events or server-wide representation is strongly frowned upon; depending on the situation or event, Employees will be asked to either change or be removed from the event in question. * The Company has no set limits for attendance; however, if Employees are consistently blowing off events and campaigns, in which other employees have taken the time to write, act out and construct for the betterment of the guild, in favor for the Employee's private RP or disinterest in attending, this will be taken into consideration with promotions and any IC advancement within the Company. In short, if you're going to be here, be here. * The Four Winds are often asked to cater events that they would otherwise not be a part of ICly. Members are encouraged to bring their own refreshments if they wish to aid in catering; feasts, tables, Pandaren banquets, consumables, and varying types of drinks or alcohols are encouraged to be brought in by the player to aid in their RP. Players will be reimbursed from the guild bank for items purchased under expectation of event usage (to a reasonable degree. Baku's not giving you 120k for a Grand Expedition Yak.) Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Four Winds Trade Company Category:Trade Organizations